Twilight Woods
by koram852
Summary: One-shot. John notices something about Sherlock he'd missed before... SH/JW Slash. "As John passed his seated flatmate, he froze... and cocked his head. His nostrils flared, sniffing the air... John leaned over Sherlock... leaned close to his shoulder and inhaled..." (cover photo found on imgur)


AN :: just a short, little one-shot that popped into mah head over the weekend while out on a little shopping trip with mah bestie... nothing good ever comes of two fangirls sqweeing about Sherlock...

WARNINGS :: SLASH, male/male pairing! Sexual content (mostly heavy kissing, nothing too nasty). Implied nudity.

DISCLAIMER :: I don't own any of BBC Sherlock or Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's characters. I just dabble in their sandbox from time to time.

* * *

><p>"Twilight Woods"<p>

* * *

><p>Sherlock was at the table. The kitchen table. Seated before his microscope, his head bent over the eye pieces as his nimble fingers worked the adjustment knobs and readjusted the slide.<p>

John was at the parlor table, typing up his most recent blog entry. But really, he'd been observing Sherlock's amazingly quiet work for the better part of a half hour.

And he wanted tea.

He got up and proceed into the kitchen, passing behind Sherlock's chair. "Tea?"

Sherlock merely grunted.

As John passed his seated flatmate, he froze... and cocked his head. His nostrils flared, sniffing the air...

A soft, warm scent... Cedarwood... Musk... Honeysuckle... Apricot... Mandarin... Vanilla... Vetiver and spice...

*Sherlock...* John's brain honed in on its source...

He took a step closer, sniffing the air... trying to find more of that fragrance...

John leaned over Sherlock... leaned close to his shoulder and inhaled... and followed the scent toward Sherlock's sculpted throat -

Breathing him in -

"What are you doing, John?"

Sherlock's baritone made him flinch.

Then Sherlock broke away from the microscope and turned his head to look at John -

"Don't -" John could barely manage...

*...so close... don't, John, don't...*

It was *so very tempting... Frowning, confused, mouth...

"Don't what?" Sherlock sounded incredulous. "What're you doing, John? Is something wrong?" His brows knitting...

*gawd*

"No... Sherlock..." John couldn't pull away... "What's that I smell? Are you wearing cologne?"

"Yes. Why? It isn't new."

"I never noticed..." John trailed off quietly... watching Sherlock's confused face and frowning, soft mouth... "...it's nice..."

Sherlock inhaled and shifted in his chair, turning slightly to address John more fully -

But John cut him off -

Falling on Sherlock's mouth in a quick forward shift -

Sherlock grunting as his begun word was cut short -

John's nostrils flaring as he inhaled as much of that fragrance as he could!

It was like smooth, musky, earthy heaven... Like vanilla in black tea...

And Sherlock made another noise - as John's tongue pressed forward... teasing... eager... And his fingers had found the detective's thick, dark curls...

Sherlock's chest was suddenly tight.

He pushed back against John, returning the impassioned kiss with fervor - and long ignored longing.

And it was John's turn to grunt - with pleasure and exhilaration.

And he broke the kiss just as Sherlock's right hand found his jaw.

"... 'm sorry..." ...breathless...

"Don't be." Sherlock whispered back, "no reason..."

And the detective stood as he moved forward to take John's mouth in a new kiss, one hand on the doctor's jaw, the other tugging his shirt free for skin...

John gasped at the contact - hot -

"Bedroom!" He managed before Sherlock resiezed his mouth in eager lippings and ministrations and deep penetrating tongue-kisses, and steered him deftly toward the detective's bedroom...

...

...layed out under Sherlock's lanky, pale form... John couldn't find enough of that scent... the detective's mouth kept moving all over his body...

"...aw-ohh... Sherlock..." breathy...

John's fingers curled in his hair...

~.oOo.~

* * *

><p>AN :: this is mild enough that i can share it with the world - unlike everything else i've written for these two which is straight-up pwp. :D waffled a bit on whether to post or not so i hope it's enjoyed. apologies for any typos i may have missed - and the lack of formatting *grr* - as i typed this from hand written onto my phone and then pasted into the doc manager... :p and on a mobile device the site won't let me highlight properly to bolditalicize my warning, disclaimer, a/n, etc.

also, throwing this up to show i am actually working on things! i've just been distracted! got some Data goodies coming up! and "dreamscapes" is still in there! - just my brain isn't! *derp* :p


End file.
